Lift
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Sampai jumpa di lantai empat belas. Aku menunggumu,"/"Satsuki, maafkan aku..."/For Aomine's Birthday (Gomen telat). Review please? :D


_**Ting! **_

_**Pintu lift terbuka. **_

_**Berhati-hatilah. Bisa-bisa ia didekatmu**__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dingin. Gelap. Dan hening.

Aomine Daiki merapatkan _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya. Berusaha melarang masuk angin yang menusuk setiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya. Sial! Aomine benci hawa yang menusuk seperti ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi kota Tokyo memasuki musim dingin, bisa-bisa suhu udaranya mencapai dibawah 0 derajat. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang selalu dirasakan Aomine ketika musim gugur berubah menjadi musim dingin. Dan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Aomine bersin.

**"Lift"**

**Kuroko No Basuke ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, Typo (s), and anything. **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan. **

**.**

**.**

Aomine mempercepat langkahnya, hari semakin malam dan gelap. Harus Aomine akui, ia benar-benar benci suasana gelap dan sepi. Bukannya ia takut karena ada orang jahat atau semacamnya, Aomine hanya tidak suka ketika nalurinya berkata kalau ia tidak sendirian saat berada di tempat yang sepi. _Well_, atau lebih tepatnya Aomine tidak ingin berhubungan dengan dunia yang bukan dunianya. Begitu pandangannya menangkap bangunan apartemen, langkah Aomine lebih dipercepat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar was-was dengan keadaan luar gedung apartemennya. Sambil tetap berjalan, Aomine melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 00.00, tepat tengah malam.

Bagus! Malam semakin larut saja sedangkan keadaan sekitarnya saat ini begitu sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa atau apapun. Yang terlihat hanyalah lampu-lampu jalanan yang menyala. Angin malam yang meniup daun-daun pohon. Suara anjing yang melolong yang disahut dengan suara burung hantu. Oh! Aomine jadi merinding rasanya. Jika akhirnya ia harus pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, Aomine tidak akan repot-repot untuk menerima ajakan pesta di rumah temannya. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesalinya.

Helaan napas lega terdengar begitu Aomine berhasil sampai di depan pintu gedung apartemen. Didorongnya pintu kaca gedung lalu langkahnya kembali bergema di sepanjang koridor menuju lift. Lagi-lagi Aomine merinding dibuatnya begitu suasana di loby sepi. Resepsionis yang biasanya berjaga mungkin sudah pulang, satpam pun mungkin berjaga di ruangannya. Aomine mengusap tengkuknya pelan, berusaha meyakinkan kalau semuanya tidak ada apa-apa.

**_Where are you?!—_**

Aomine terlonjak kaget. Ia memutar tubuhnya cepat, menoleh ke belakang lalu kembali ke pintu lift. Beberapa detik tersadar dari mana arah suara itu, ia segera merutuk kesal dan merogoh sakunya. Dasar ponsel sialan! Aomine mencatat dalam hati untuk segera mengganti _ringtone _ketika ada pesan masuk. Dibukanya dengan kasar flip ponselnya, lalu membaca dengan cepat isi pesan masuk yang baru saja tiba. Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan melambat.

**To : Aomine Daiki**

**From : Satsuki Momoi **

**Subject : Aku menunggumu. **

**"****_Otanjubi_****_Omedetou_**** Dai-chan. Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan banyak jika lewat ponsel. Untuk itu aku minta kau datang di café yang biasa kita datangi besok jam 10 pagi.**

**PS: Tidak datang, tidak ada hadiah."**

Sepasang alis Aomine terangkat begitu selesai membaca isi pesannya. Diliriknya tanggal hari ini yang tertera di sudup layar ponselnya.

31 Agustus. Aomine tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana bisa ia hampir melupakan hari ulang tahunnya?

"Cih! Hadiah seperti anak kecil saja," Aomine mendegus angkuh—walaupun dalam hati ia penasaran isi hadiah yang didapatnya nanti. Sifat teman masa kecilnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja seenaknya dan mengancam seperti itu. Namun di sisi lain, Aomine bisa merasakan kalau gadis itu memang perhatian padanya.

Kembali dimasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Tanpa sadar Aomine sudah berdiri di depan lift. Ia menekan tombol menuju lantai atas, menunggu beberapa menit, dan ketika medengar bunyi _ting_, pintu lift bergeser terbuka. Aomine melangkah masuk, menekan tombol lantainya berada, dan ketika pintu lift kembali bergeser untuk tertutup—

"Tunggu…"

—Aomine melihat tangan seseorang menahan pintu lift yang awalnya bergeser untuk tertutup, yang akhirnya kembali terbuka. Dan begitu Aomine melihat si pemilik tangan, Aomine tertegun di tempatnya. Sejak kapan orang itu berada dekat dengan lift? Atau, Aomine tidak menyadari kedatangan orang itu?

Aomine menatap lekat-lekat sosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, menggunakan hoodie berwarna gelap, kontras sekali dengan rambut berwarna _baby blue-_nya. Dan saat perhatian Aomine menuju kedua iris matanya, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Aomine seperti terpaku. Indah. Kedua iris mata _baby blue _itu benar-benar indah.

"Ng, Permisi?"

Sadar dirinya melamun, Aomine mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. "Ah, ya, ada apa?"

"Apakah…" laki-laki itu melirik sekilas tombol letak lantai, setelah melihat ada salah satu yang menyala, kembali laki-laki itu menoleh, "Apartemenmu ada di lantai empat belas?"

"Eh?" Aomine mengerutkan keningnya, dan ketika melihat tombol di samping pintu lift, ia mengerti. "I-iya. Lantai 14, itu lantai apartemenku."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menekan tombol satu lantai sebelum lantai apartemen Daiki. Dan setelah itu, lift bergeser tertutup.

Hening.

Kata itulah yang tepat menggambarkan suasana saat ini di dalam lift. Aomine menguspa tengkuknya pelan, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, yang jelas ia benar-benar gugup. Apalagi ia tengah bersama seorang laki-laki yang baru saja ditemuinya. Laki-laki dengan mata seindah biru langit. Iseng, Aomine melirik sekilas sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Bisa Aomine lihat raut wajah dan tatapannya begitu datar. Aneh, padahal wajahnya imut seperti itu.

Eh? Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak…tidak…apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Kembali Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan pintu lift. Angka di atas pintu lift baru saja menunjukan lantai lima. Ck! Mengapa suasananya begitu hening? Oke, Aomine benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Jadi…" Aomine berdeham, membuat pemuda di sampingnya menoleh, lalu menatap dirinya, "Apartemenmu berada di lantai 13?"

Sebelah alis laki-laki itu terangkat, menatap Aomine sebentar, lalu dialihkan kembali. "Ya. Kebetulan sekali kita berbeda satu lantai,"

"Haha, kebetulan sekali. Apa kau baru saja pindah ke apartemen di sini? Karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihatmu," sahut Aomine, berusaha mengajak laki-laki itu untuk mengobrol panjang. Walaupun tahu itu tidak penting.

"Kau benar. Aku baru saja pindah kemari," balas laki-laki itu, menatap angka di atas pintu lift, lalu kembali ke depan. Lift menunjukan lantai delapan.

"Benarkah? Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Aomine, merasa tertarik. _Well_, maksud pertanyaannya tadi hanya ingin memancing agar laki-laki bermata biru langit itu mau menatap dirinya.

"Begitulah,"

Lift berada di lantai sepuluh.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" berhasil! Kedua iris biru langitnya bersiborok langsung dengan kedua _sapphire_ Aomine. Untuk beberapa detik berjalan, hanya keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Menatap satu sama lain.

_Ting! _

Lift berhenti tepat di lantai tiga belas.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,"

Lamunan Aomine kembali buyar ketika mendengar nada datar laki-laki itu. Belum sempat Aomine bertanya, laki-laki bernama Kuroko itu mulai berjalan ketika pintu lift hendak terbuka.

"Aku Aomine Daiki," sahut Aomine sebelum Kuroko keluar, "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Kuroko menoleh, "Tentu. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Aomine-kun." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Kuroko melangkah keluar. Aomine masih tertegun di tempatnya, hanya menatap Kuroko yang mulai melewati garis pintu lift. Namun, sebelum pintu kembali bergeser hingga tertutup, Aomine bisa melihat Kuroko berbalik ke arahnya. Tersenyum sinis. Lalu merogoh saku hoodienya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

Aomine berani bersumpah kalau benda yang digenggam oleh Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini adalah sebuah _pisau dapur._ Tepat menunjuk ke arahnya.

Dan dengan jelas Aomine bisa mendengar kalau Kuroko berkata,

**"Sampai jumpa di lantai empat belas. Aku menunggumu,"**

DEG!

Setelah itu secepat kilat Kuroko berlari, bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang tertutup.

Tunggu! Jangan katakan kalau…

"Sial! Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Panik. Aomine benar-benar panik saat ini. Dipukulnya keras papan tombol-tombol letak lantai. Membuat tombol lift itu tertekan secara acak. Oh sial! Apa saja! Buat lift bodoh ini berhenti!

"Berhenti!"

Lift kembali melaju.

"Aku mohon! Berhenti!" Aomine menendang keras pintu liftnya. Menendang dengan panik setiap sudut ruangan lift untuk bisa menghentikan laju liftnya. Apa saja yang bisa menghentikannya. Namun sayang…

Tidak berhasil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan tombol berhenti ataupun alarm. Ia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa. Sial! Hidup dan matinya sedang terancam!

"Aku mohon…"

Lift berhenti. Angka menunjukan lantai empat belas.

"Satsuki, maafkan aku…"

_Ting! _

Lift terbuka.

Ah…_dia_ ada di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai bertemu lagi,"

"ARRGHH—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake **

"Tunggu…"

Pintu lift itu kembali bergeser terbuka karena seseorang. Kise Ryouta menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sejak kapan laki-laki berambut _baby blue_ itu berada di dekat lift?

"Apakah apartemenmu berada di lantai delapan?"

"Eh? Ah, iya-ssu. Itu letak lantai apartemenku,"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kebetulan sekali. Lantai apartemenku berada di lantai tujuh."

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali ya. Aku harap kita bisa saling bertemu-ssu,"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan segera bertemu,"

Setelah itu, pintu lift kembali bergeser hingga tertutup, lalu melaju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Ting! _**

**_Aku menunggumu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N : Tidak tidak! Harusnya yang selesai itu Kuroko's Dizzy Fever Day atau enggak Secret. Tapi kenapa malah cerita ini yang selesai?!/dicekek. Well, sebenernya ini hanya ide yang melintas sesaat Minna, jadi endingnya kayak yang memaksakan gitu. Dan sedikit Suki cerita, kejadian di lift itu emang pernah terjadi di Korea dan menjadi Urban Legend. Bedanya, psikopatnya malah ketawa-ketawa pas udah nusuk korbannya. Jadi mana mungkin kan Kuroko dibuat ketawa ala psikopat/ditendang. **

**Minna, makasih yang udah baca sampai akhir ya. Gak tau ini nyambung apa enggak ceritanya. *Kembali ke depan komputer***

**Oke, Happy Birthday Aomine Daiki *toss sama*. Gomen telat sehari **

**And...**

**Review please? :D **


End file.
